bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother 14 (US)
Big Brother 14 is the fourteenth edition of the popular American reality show Big Brother. On July 7, 2012 twelve new house guests and four returning players entered the Big Brother House in Los Angeles, California. The season will run from July 12, 2012 to September 2012. New episodes air on Thursday nights at 9/8c, Sunday nights at 8/7c, and Wednesday nights at 8/7c. Showtime subscribers can watch live feeds on Showtime 2 on Big Brother After Dark, or for a fee you can subscribe to streaming feeds on CBS.com. CBS confirmed the fourteenth season on September 14, 2011, the day of the Big Brother 13 finale. The promos for the season claim that it will be "Super Sized," as in having the most housguests to date, and to have four huge suprises. The four big surprises were this season's four returning players: Britney Haynes, Dan Gheesling, Janelle Pierzina, and Mike "Boogie" Malin. Unlike previous seasons with returning players, the four veterans are acting as coaches. If one of their selected house guests wins the season, the coach will win $100,000. The rest of the season follows the traditional American Big Brother format. Each week the house guests compete to become the Head of Household who is immune from eviction but must nominate two other players for eviction. The rest of the non-coach house guests vote with the HOH acting as a tiebreaker if needed. Each week a Power of Veto competition is held to give the nominated house guests a chance at a pardon. At the end of the 11 weeks, the winner is awarded $500,000. Twist Coaches Big Brother 14 features 12 new house guests and 4 returning house guests that were very successful in their own seasons. The returning players are filling the capacity of "coaches". The coaches will live in the Big Brother House but are not able to win HOH, POV, be nominated, or vote to evict. On the first day they selected three of the new house guests to mentor throughout the season. If one of their selected house guests wins the season, the coach will win a $100,000 prize. House Guests Voting History } | |- |- ! Britney | |colspan="2"|Coach Phase |Reset |- ! Dan ||Jodi |colspan="2"|Coach Phase |Reset |- ! Danielle | ||Frank|| | | |- ! Frank | | | | | |- ! Ian |||Kara |JoJo | | |- !Janelle | |colspan="2"|Coach Phase |Reset |- ! Jenn | |||Kara |JoJo | | |- ! Joe | |||Kara |JoJo | | |- ! Mike | |colspan="2"|Coach Phase |No Reset |- ! Shane | | | | | |- ! Wil | ||Kara |JoJo | | |- ! | ||Frank|| | |- ! | || | |- ! | | | |- ! | | |} Game History Week 1 Other Notable Prizes * ... Notable Punishments * ... Trivia *This season was said to have the most houseguests to date, but Big Brother 9 had 16 house guests. *A recent promo announced "four shockers" and one "game-changing twist." Leaks An abundance of spoilers were leaked before the season even premiered. First, it was rumored that there would be 4 mentors returning, which proved to be a correct spoiler. Then, photographs of the house were leaked a day before the official press release. Later on, it was rumored that the four returning house guests would be Janelle, Dan, Britney, and Mike Boogie. An accidental image was placed on SuperPass, showing Britney, Janelle, Dan, and Dr. Will as the returning players. Finally, a day before the premiere, feeds were leaked showing the Have-Not Room and 15 of the 16 house guests (everyone except for Jodi.) This confirmed that the four returning players were, in fact, Britney, Janelle, Dan, and Mike Boogie. Later, a photo released on CBS.com showed Julie "getting ready to interview the first evictee." This led to speculation that Jodi had been evicted, which later proved to be correct. Category:Big Brother Seasons